PikPik Wars!
by Hardkirby
Summary: Pikmin start a war! Olimar, Louie, and a pikmin named Green Rules must stop this nonsence! But, how did these Kaen and Alex get the ability to transform into any colour?Update: Chapter 3 is up! 3 new guys appear! Who are Green Rules,Alex,and Kaen?
1. Proluge

Narrator:This story starts with a little group of pikmin.They are getting bored of Olimar's commands.Also,they hate how they always are getting eatin.So they have a little conversation...

(Area:right next to the ship in the perplexing pool.A.K.A The distant spring.)

Blue Pikmin:I'm sick of Olimar.We've already lost 200 Pikmin because he keeps going to face off with that Titan dweevil.And he only has 50 Pikmin left.That means we're next to go.

Yellow pikmin:Yah.And we don't want to.That stupid whistle forces us to do whatever he says.And I have ears!That whistle sounds horrible!

Red pikmin:But,Olimar's whistle has limited range.

BP:Your point is?

RP:If we can stay away from him,the whistle can't get us.

YP:Exellent idea!I'll go tell the yellow pikmin.

BP:I'll tell the blue pikmin.

Narrator:Meanwhile...

Olimar:We are so gonna pwn that titan dweevil next time!

Louie:Uh...Olimar...we've already lost 250 pikmin!You don't really want to go back in there!

Olimar:I don't have to do the pikmin trick again,do I?

Louie:Uh...No...I'll listen captain Olimar.

Olimar:Good.Now lets get the pikmin.

They return.

Louie:Why is there no blue pikmin in the onion?

Olimar:I don't know!The isn't any yellow pikmin either...

Louie:Or red pikmin!

Louie walks,trips,and falls of the edge,right in the water,also where the blue pikmin are hiding.

BP:Uh-oh!Louie's here!

The pikmin grab louie,tug him in,and cover his mouth.

A bread bug comes stumbling along,then,he grabs the unconcius louie,and brings him back to his hole.

BP:One down,One to go!

BP:Mhuahahahahahahahahahahha!!!!!

offscreenCrazy hand:Yay! I screw up text!

BP:Hey!

film producer:CUT!Lets try that again!

BP:Mhuahahahahahahahahahahha!!!!!

YP:Get in stations yellow pikmin!

Pikky:I refuse!

YP:Fine...(he's always been this way...)

RP:Stations,Red pikmin!

Fire:Must I?

RP:YES!!!!NOW GO!!!!!!

Fire:But I like this site...

RP:Just get to your stations!(I hate that b.)

Narrator:Olimar,unaware of Louie's demise,just entered the area where the pikmin are.

The pikmin jump down,attacking Olimar,knocking him unconcius.

YP:Yes...!!!!

The pikmin steal 1,000 pokos and hop in Olimar's ship,and take off.

Day One:

BP just beat me at checkers...AGAIN! And RP is off minding his on buisness,but unfortunatly we couldn't boot the white and purple off the ship,but they should help us. 'Our' ship is being pursued by a brown onion. We should be careful.

The pikmin land on hocotate,and buy guns,ship parts,engines and many other things.

The pikmin land on earth again.

BP:YES!!!!

RP:IT'S TIME!!!!!

YP:TO UNLEASH OUR MASTER PLAN!

BP:NO MORE BUGS,

RP:BOSSES,

YP:OR HOLES WILL EVER DEFEAT US AGAIN!!!!!!

Narrator:We've learned that they have a plan to do something with the bugs,but what about Olimar and Louie? What is the pikmin's master plan? Will earth ever be the same again?

RP:Holes?

BP:WTF?

YP:Don't you know that pikmin die from falling into holes?

RP:I thought we already knew that we just stay away from them!

YP:We do?

BP:You weren't at the meeting,were you?

YP:uh...meeting?

RP:Yes. We had one at 5:00 PM last Saturday.

YP: heh...I was fishing at the time...

RP:Fishing?! You don't even have a fishing p-

BP:That's why his flower is partly bit off.

YP:

Pikky: Louie's escaped the breadbug!

RP:WHAT?!?!

YP:We must stop him immidiatly!

BP:Blue pikmin,to battlestations!

RP:Same with you,red pikmin!That includes you,fire.

Fire:

RP:Shut up!

YP:Pikmin,Battle stations!

Ten minutes before

Louie:ohhhh...wha?where am I? It's so dark and cold down here...

Louie notices a breadbug staring at him

Breadbug:Ahhhh!!!! We must leave! Louie is not dead,he might kill us!

All the breadbugs leave

Louie: Now for my brave escape.Louie leaves

Pikky:Uh oh!better alert the others!

20 minutes later

YP:Attaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!

The pikmin attack,but they all get knocked out

Louie:They were behind this...

Right before louie leaves,a purple and white pikmin fall down and knock out louie.

YP:Thanks!

Purple Pikmin:We had to help you guys!

White pikmin:So did we!

RP:What do you mean WE?

A huge amount of purple and white pikmin appear

BP:I'm guessing your the leaders then...

PP and WP:Yep.

YP:Well...Thanks.

RP:Lets do a meeting at 9:00 A.M. sharp. Kay?


	2. The War Begins

The Pikmin have succesfully done their plan,knocked Louie and Olimar out,and are doing a meeting soon.What will happen?All they don't know is that death is lurking in the shadows...

RP:Who put that Star Wars Theme up there?

WP:I did. It's called PikPik Wars after all.

RP:Fk Y0U!

YP:Meetings about to start! 

RP:K,Will be there!

10 Minutes Later

YP:Now,who do you think should have the reward?

RP:I should,since we damaged Louie the most.

WP and PP:I should,because I saved your lives!

BP:I should,because I eliminated Louie first! 

YP:I should,because I devised the plan! 

ALL:eeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrggggggghhhhh!!!!!Fine!

YP:Here's a good Idea.We'll do a fight.Last one standing wins the reward! 

PP:Stupid Idea!I deamand war!

All:Then be it!Will fight to the end!

RP:To make it slightly fair,you have 1 hour to build anything you need and do whatever you need to!Now,Lets go! 

50 minutes Later

YP:CHARGE!

BP:CHARGE! 

PP:CHARGE!

WP:CHARGE!

RP:FART! 

Bulborb:Fart?Fart!

RP:AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! 

Bulborb starts chasing RP

YP:Prepare to die! 

Bombers,gunships,pikdiers with guns and water troops start shooting everywhere

Meanwhile in the Awakaning wood 

Olimar:ooooooooowwwwwwwww...Maybe I just had a bad day. 

Olimar goes to sleep

5 hours later

Olimar is awakened to a large explosion

Olimar:Wha?!Olimar notices the pikmin fighting

Olimar piks up a gun,and notices it's the hocotate version

The Pikmin have succesfully done their plan,knocked Louie and Olimar out,and are doing a meeting soon.What will happen?All they don't know is that death is lurking in the shadows...

RP:Who put that Star Wars Theme up there?

WP:I did. It's called PikPik Wars after all.

RP:Fk Y0U!

YP:Meetings about to start! 

RP:K,Will be there!

10 Minutes Later

YP:Now,who do you think should have the reward?

RP:I should,since we damaged Louie the most.

WP and PP:I should,because I saved your lives!

BP:I should,because I eliminated Louie first! 

YP:I should,because I devised the plan! 

ALL:eeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrggggggghhhhh!!!!!Fine!

YP:Here's a good Idea.We'll do a fight.Last one standing wins the reward! 

PP:Stupid Idea!I deamand war!

All:Then be it!Will fight to the end!

RP:To make it slightly fair,you have 1 hour to build anything you need and do whatever you need to!Now,Lets go! 

50 minutes Later

YP:CHARGE!

BP:CHARGE! 

PP:CHARGE!

WP:CHARGE!

RP:FART! 

Bulborb:Fart?Fart!

RP:AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! 

Bulborb starts chasing RP

YP:Prepare to die! 

Bombers,gunships,pikdiers with guns and water troops start shooting everywhere

Meanwhile in the Awakaning wood 

Olimar:ooooooooowwwwwwwww...Maybe I just had a bad day. 

Olimar goes to sleep

5 hours later

Olimar is awakened to a large explosion

Olimar:Wha?!Olimar notices the pikmin fighting

Olimar piks up a gun,and notices it's the hocotate version

Meanwhile,back at RP and the Bulborb...

RP:AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! 

Bulborb:Fart!

RP:RP gets stuck in a corneruhh...nice bulborb...

Bulborb:Fart!Bulborb starts rubing RP's neck

RP:Well...at least I know how to trick other bulborbs to help me...

Back on Olimar 

Olimar:B-b-but how could they get ancient hocotate weapons?Those things cost millions of pokos!

Olimar quickly heads to his ship,to find all his money gone

Olimar:So thats how they bought them...

On Breadbugs from chapter 2 

Breadbug:We must devise special names for us,so we can survive the war.

Breadbug 1:Call me Xtreme.

Breadbug 2:Call me Xtreme 2.

Breadbug 3:Call me Xtreme 3. 

Breadbug:Morons... 


	3. Green Rules,Kaen,and Alex

Olimar: OMG! HOW DID THEY GET THOSE WEAPONS?

???????????:Ohla,amigo!  
Olimar:...

Green Rules:I want to help you damnit! My name is...Green Rules!

Olimar: Laughs

Green rules: Gets pissed off

Mario:Muma-mia!

Olimar:...

Mario:What am I go-gets shot

Olimar:Evil face

Green Rules:stares

Olimar:Lets get back on topic.And yes. You can help me.

Green Rules:Finally...

???????????????????:Hmph.Those mortals are fighting each other. After a while we will gain an upper hand against them.

?????????????:Yes,Master.

????:Would you like me to weaken them even more?

???????????????????:That would do well.

????:Can you supply me with a bunch of random stuff?

???????????????????:Okay.I shall get ????? to get it.

????:Thank you.

YP:I don't feel good about this...I'm going to communicate Alex.

beep beep beep

Alex:Hello?

YP:Hey Alex.Just checking to see if you have any new data.

Alex:Nope.I can't seem to get to the meeting.And I still wonder who there leader is.AND they are getting suspicious of me(not really.)

YP:Just try to hold on a little longer.

Alex:I'll try...

beep,beep,beep

YP:Now to call BP.

beep,beep,beep

BP:Hello?

YP:Hello.

BP:What the do you want?

YP:I want to know if you will become my partner.

BP:What good will it do?

YP:Here's the deal.If we become partners,you build me boats and I'll protect your ships with electricity.

BP:hmm...I know!I will join you.

YP:Thank you.

BP:Bye!

YP:Bye.

beep,beep,beep

YP:Now,lets go get some elect-YP trips on a wire

Then the wire lets a marble go down a tube,hitting a pole,knocking it over,making the top fall off,thus revealing a BIGGER marble,which hits a battery,giving power to a robot,the robot walks over to the door,destroys it,making a rock colapse,and making a car go to a switch and turn the lights on.

YP: stares

Kaen:Heheh,I like playing tricks like that.

The door opens

Kaen:Uh-oh.

Kaen turns invisible

YP:...I thought I heard some one...

YP leaves

Flashback

????: Master,your ship is ready!

?????????????????????:Wery well.

????:Have a safe trip!

????????????:You do it?

????:Yes...

The ship crashes,killing ????'s leader

????:Now where's your end of the deal?

End of Flashback

????:Soon my plan will work...

????????????:I would like to inform you of something.

????:What is it?

????????????:It is about pikmin personalities. If you know how they act,the more of a chance you'll have against them.

????:Okay,spill.

????????????: Well,Brutus is a purple pikmin. He loves heavy artillary, and has a massive fleet of tanks, battleships, bomber planes, machine guns, and other such weapons. Thus meaning to beat him,you need help from ?????. Zorch,the yellow pikmin,will set up obstacles for you. These will have no affect on you because you can .  
Mirby,a wierd blue pikmin,knows his pikmin. He can tell you're . For now just avoid him.  
Lirby,is one high tech red pikmin.He can make machines like you've never seen before. But you're will destroy his machines easily.  
Glump,a white pikmin,will spray poisin at you. To defeat him,you must ,and then .

????:Gotcha!

????????????:Now,be careful.

Meanwhile

YP:Zorch,tell me your current standings!

Zorch:Well so far,Team A has built 15 battleships thanks to blue,Team B has produced 50 pikmin,and Team C has defeated 10 red pikmin and 6 white pikmin.

YP:Good work.

Zorch:Thank you.

YP:Now get back to work.

Meanwhile

PP:Brutus!Get over here!

Brutus:What?

PP:You are in charge of most of the army,okay?

Brutus:Yes sir.

Meanwhile

Lirby:RP!RP! Fire is hurt! Badly!

RP:WHAT?!

Lirby:Calm down!

RP:Where is he?

Lirby:I don't know. I just heard this from Team C!

RP:errrr...

Meanwhile

Chicken:MOOOOOOOOOOO!

Cow:BAAAAAAAAAAA!

Dog:Buuuuak buak!

Sheep:Arf Arf!

WP:Why did I waste my money on these?

Glump:Sir,Blue pikmin and Yellow Pikmin closing in.

WP:What about the onion?

Glump:It's gone.

WP:OMFG!

Glump:What?

Lump:The onion is attacking us!

WP:Your kidding me,right?!

Ump:No,he's not.

WP:OH MY GOD!

Mp:And it is turning Pikmin into dust.

WP:OH-

P:And it is beating the daylights out of us.

WP:Falls down

Glump:Lets leave him be.

????:Watching from aboveHmph!

Back at the white army

Glump:We must preserve! We will seperate in two groups! One group with me,one group with Lump.

White:I'll go with you.

Whites 2 - 100:We go with Lump.

Whites 101 - 198:We go with Glump.

Glump:Okay! My group will proceed to the Distant Spring,and Lump's group will head to the Final Trial.

Meanwhile

BP:urgh...we're losing...

Mirby:Sir! Red Pikmin are closing in!

BP:ATTACK!

Battle Begin

Mirby  
HP:20/20

Blue Pikmin  
HP:15/15

Blue Pikmin 2  
HP:14/15

Blue Pikmin 3  
HP:13/15

Blue Pikmin 4  
HP:11/15

VS.

Lirby  
HP:30/30

Red Pikmin  
HP:20/20

Red Pikmin 2  
HP:19/20

Red Pikmin 3  
HP:18/20

Red Pikmin 4  
HP:17/20

Mirby uses a shotgun. -6 to Red Pikmin 2 and 3.

Lirby uses a machine gun. -7 to Blue Pikmin.

Blue Pikmin uses a pistol. -3 to Red Pikmin 4.

Red Pikmin uses a Handheld Machine gun. -5 to Blue Pikmin 4.

Blue Pikmin 2 uses a gernade. -4 to Red Pikmin 3 and -1 recoil.

Red Pikmin 2 uses a pistol. -3 to Blue Pikmin 3.

Blue Pikmin 3 uses a pistol. -3 to Red Pikmin 2.

Red Pikmin 3 uses a smoke gernade. 50 chance of missing next three turns.

Blue Pikmin 4 uses a Gernade. -4 to Red Pikmin 3 and 1 recoil.

Red Pikmin 4 uses a pistol. -3 to Mirby.

Mirby  
HP:17/20

Blue Pikmin  
HP:8/15

Blue Pikmin 2  
HP:13/15

Blue Pikmin 3  
HP:9/15

Blue Pikmin 4  
HP:7/15

VS.

Lirby  
HP:30/30

Red Pikmin  
HP:20/20

Red Pikmin 2  
HP:10/20

Red Pikmin 3  
HP:4/20

Red Pikmin 4  
HP:14/20

Mirby uses a shotgun. -12 to Lirby.

Lirby uses a Rocket Launcher. 10 to Mirby.

Blue Pikmin uses a Pistol. He missed hitting Red Pikmin 3 because of the smoke gernade.

Red Pikmin uses a Pistol. -3 to Blue Pikmin 4.

Blue Pikmin 2 uses a SMG.-4 to Red Pikmin 3.

Red Pikmin 2 uses a SMG. -4 to Mirby.

Blue Pikmin 3 uses a Pistol. -3 to Red Pikmin 4.

Blue Pikmin 4 uses a Pistol. -3 to Red Pikmin.

Red Pikmin 4 uses a Pistol. -3 to Blue Pikmin 4.

Mirby  
HP:3/20

Blue Pikmin  
HP:8/15

Blue Pikmin 2  
HP:13/15

Blue Pikmin 3  
HP:9/15

Blue Pikmin 4  
HP:1/15

VS.

Lirby  
HP:18/30

Red Pikmin  
HP:17/20

Red Pikmin 2  
HP:10/20

DEFEATED

Red Pikmin 4  
HP:11/20

Mirby uses a shotgun. -6 to Lirby and Red Pikmin 4.

Lirby use a Mega SMG. -7 to Blue Pikmin 2.

Blue Pikmin uses a Pistol. -3 to Red Pikmin 4.

Red Pikmin uses a SMG. -4 to Blue Pikmin 3.

Blue Pikmin 2 uses a Gernade. -4 to Red Pikmin 2 and -1 recoil.

Red Pikmin 2 uses a Pistol. -3 to Blue Pikmin.

Blue Pikmin 3 uses a SMG. -4 to Red Pikmin 2.

Blue Pikmin 4 uses a SMG. -4 to Red Pikmin 4.

Red Pikmin 4 uses a SMG. -4 to Blue Pikmin 3.

Mirby  
HP:3/20

Blue Pikmin  
HP:8/15

Blue Pikmin 2  
HP:5/15

Blue Pikmin 3  
HP:1/15

Blue Pikmin 4  
HP:1/15

VS.

Lirby  
HP:12/30

Red Pikmin  
HP:17/20

DEFEATED

DEFEATED

Red Pikmin 4  
HP:2/20

Mirby uses a shotgun. -6 to to Lirby and Red Pikmin 4.

Mirby  
HP:3/20

Blue Pikmin  
HP:8/15

Blue Pikmin 2  
HP:5/15

Blue Pikmin 3  
HP:1/15

Blue Pikmin 4  
HP:1/15

VS.

Lirby  
HP:12/30

Red Pikmin  
HP:17/20

DEFEATED

DEFEATED

DEFEATED

End of Battle

Lirby:Argh...Retreat!

BP:Congrats.You fended off Lirby and his army.

Mirby:Why don't you sound happy?

BP:...

Mirby:Hello??!!

BP:...ReVeNgE...

Mirby:...

BP:...BlAcK pIkMiN...

Mirby:...

BP:...sEvEn OrBs...

Mirby:...

BP:...tWo JeWeLs...

Mirby:...

BP:...sUmMoN tHe CaStLe Of DaRkNeSs...

Mirby:...

BP:...FiNd ThE wAnD...

Mirby:...

BP:...OpEn ThE dOoR...

Mirby:...

BP:...AnD dEfEaT tHe LeAdEr...

Mirby:...

BP:...To GeT tO tHe PoRtAl oF tHe HeAvOnS...

Mirby:...

BP falls on the ground

Mirby:BP!!!

END

In this chapter,we learn that something isn't that happy,and is using BP to express his feelings. But why did Mirby attack Lirby?


End file.
